Promises
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Takes place two months after Lost Memories; Nakago tries to take Chichiri again; Tasuki, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Hotohori are there to stop him. Shounen ai between Chichiri/Tasuki!
1. Promises, Part 1

Note: This story takes place about three months after Lost Memories. None of these characters are my original creation. This FY fan fic does not follow the known FY storyline. The language is PG.  
  
Promises  
  
Part 1.  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
Tasuki had woken up early that morning. He was standing on the balcony with the door open, in his pants, when he heard it.  
  
"No. Leave me alone." Chichiri moaned in his sleep. He started thrashing about in the bed.  
  
Tasuki walked back into the room and over to the bed. He sat down next to Chichiri and placed his arms around him. His heart ached whenever he saw Chichiri like this.  
  
"It's ok, Chichiri. I'm right here," he whispered softly.  
  
Chichiri relaxed after that, leaning against Tasuki's chest. He opened his tear-stained eyes and looked up at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki smiled down at him, but his mind was far away.  
  
It had been three months since Nakago had kidnapped Chichiri and almost. He refused to complete the thought. Chichiri had had nightmares ever since. Tasuki wished he could've been there sooner and saved his 'lover' from Nakago.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri hadn't done anything yet. They literally slept in the same bed and kissed, but nothing else. Tasuki knew in his heart that Chichiri wasn't ready. So he'd vowed to put as patient as he could. It hadn't helped matters that Chichiri's apartment building had been burned down that night.  
  
"I'm sorry, no da, Tasuki." Chichiri's innocent eyes met Tasuki's brown ones.  
  
Tasuki shook a finger at him. "It's not your fault, Chichiri. Everyone has nightmares."  
  
That much was true. Tasuki's nightmare was almost the same as Chichiri's. He'd been in a weird place with him, fighting Nakago, who always managed to take Chichiri away. But Tasuki had hidden it from Chichiri, who had already suffered so much. He really was frail and gentle. Chichiri was so much shorter than his age. One of Tasuki's t-shirts hung down to Chichiri's knees. Of course, Tasuki didn't have to buy the bigger shirt sizes. He had just the right build to wear any shirt he wanted. But Chichiri looked damn cute in his shirts, Tasuki thought to himself.  
  
Tasuki carried Chichiri over to the fire-place inside his apartment when his deep, slow breathing told Tasuki that Chichiri had fallen asleep again. Some things never changed, Tasuki thought. He laid Chichiri on the soft rug in front of the fire, and lay down next to him. He had his arms around Chichiri, who looked like an angel when he slept.  
  
The doorbell chimed.  
  
Chichiri was startled awake. "Who is it, no da?" he asked quietly. It had taken the entire three months to convince Chichiri that if someone rang a doorbell, that meant they were a friend.  
  
"I bet it's Hotohori," Tasuki said, grinning, "..coming to make sure I haven't burned in holes in the walls."  
  
Hotohori had gotten this apartment for the two of them to share. Nakago knew where Tasuki's original apartment had been, after all, so precautions had been in order. There was no doubt in Tasuki's mind that Nakago had not given up on Chichiri yet. Tasuki wouldn't have given up that easily himself.  
  
He stood and walked over to the door. After peeking out the peek hole, he unlocked it and opened the door.  
  
Hotohori walked in, along with Nuriko and Chiriko.  
  
"Sorry to bother you both, Tasuki, but I think you've forgotten something." Hotohori looked at Tasuki earnestly.  
  
Tasuki sat down on the couch, and looked back with his eyebrows raised. "Me? Forget anything?" He joked.  
  
Chichiri walked over to Tasuki and snuggled next to him on the couch. Tasuki placed an arm around him, after smiling at him reassuringly.  
  
"Tasuki, the band has a gig later tonight," Nuriko clarified in his soft voice.  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki looked at them. "What's the problem?"  
  
"I can't stay out that late," Chiriko said, sighing. "My parents won't let me."  
  
"And Hotohori might not be able to make it.," Nuriko said.  
  
"Guess it'll just be you and me, then. Tamahome can sing backup." Tasuki smiled at Chichiri and winked to show that he was joking. "Want to come see us sing?"  
  
Chichiri nodded in his sleep, his head resting on Tasuki's shoulder. With a start, Tasuki realized that Chichiri was asleep again.  
  
He looked at Nuriko and the others. They could see his bloodshot eyes and sighed softly.  
  
"Another nightmare?" Hotohori asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yes. Always the same one, too," Tasuki said in a grim tone.  
  
"Don't worry. This is one of the safest apartment buildings around," Nuriko said. "Plus, I'm right downstairs if you need anything."  
  
Tasuki looked at the sleeping Chichiri. He said quietly, "Chichiri still won't talk about that night. Until he does, he's never going to recover completely."  
  
Nuriko looked at Chichiri sadly. "Poor kid. He's had nightmares for months now."  
  
Tasuki nodded. "He's finally begun to relax around all of you, but he tenses up at school a lot, especially when we're not in the same class. At least, that's what Amiboshi says." He bit his lip. "Chichiri's a much better student than me. We only have three classes together."  
  
"We just need to make sure he's never alone," Hotohori stated. "Maybe we can get Chiriko in some of his classes, and the rest of us can pair up with him in the classes he's in."  
  
Chiriko nodded thoughtfully. "At least we haven't seen any sign of Nakago or the others."  
  
Tasuki nodded. "If he shows up again.."  
  
"We won't let him near Chichiri," Nuriko said firmly, scowling at Chiriko.  
  
"I was just trying to be positive," Chiriko said defensively.  
  
"Nuriko, did you give out the invitations to everyone else yet?"  
  
"Yes. Suboshi wants to know if he can get your autograph after the show so everyone will think he's cool." Nuriko smirked.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Tasuki." Chichiri murmured in his sleep. "I wanna hear you sing."  
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri and flushed slightly. "You awake, Chichiri?"  
  
The others grinned at him mischievously.  
  
Chiriko peered down at Chichiri. "I'm not sure if he's awake or not, Tasuki."  
  
A coldness settled over Tasuki as Chichiri began whimpering in his sleep again. Tasuki looked at him sharply and saw the red mark was glowing.  
  
"No." Chichiri moaned.  
  
Tasuki jumped to his feet. "Show yourself!" he yelled.  
  
"What is this." Nuriko looked around as blue light began feeling the room. He put his fists up.  
  
Hotohori's sword materialized in his hands. He stood looking for any sign of trouble.  
  
Nakago's voice spoke to them, cold and harsh.  
  
"Very good, Tasuki. I didn't expect you to feel my presence so soon."  
  
"Get the hell out of here, bastard!" Tasuki glared around the room. "Where are you hiding?!?"  
  
"Patience, patience, Tasuki. You, after all, are the one that has something that belongs to me."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Chichiri jerked and finally woke up. "TASUKI!" he cried, as blue light enveloped over him.  
  
The same red light appeared around Chichiri that had protected him before. The blue light fought with the red, neither overpowering the other.  
  
Tasuki ran over to Chichiri, tearing his way through the blue barrier to get through. He stood in front of Chichiri, who hugged him and pressed his face against Tasuki's warm back. "If you want him, asshole, you have to get through me first."  
  
The red light grew brighter.  
  
Nuriko broke through the barrier as quickly as he could, and stood in front of Tasuki. "And me!"  
  
The red glow continued to gain power as both Hotohori and Chiriko got through the barrier- Chiriko being aided by Hotohori, for the two powers had created strong gusts of wind in the room. "Us too!" they shouted.  
  
"Curse you all!" Nakago's powers were cut off, and his cold presence vanished.  
  
Chichiri was laying under Tasuki, who had tackled him to the floor when a lamp had nearly struck him. The wind had shoved them all around. Tasuki had stayed there to Chichiri to keep him from getting hurt.  
  
Chiriko panted. "That was.interesting." He looked around. The room was a mess.  
  
"Yes, no da," Chichiri's voice piped up from underneath Tasuki. He was surprised to see blood dripping on him. "Tasuki, no da, you are hurt!" Chichiri knew he wasn't hurt. He struggled out from under Tasuki, who had a gash on his forehead.  
  
Chichiri placed his small hand over it. "Nuriko! Hotohori! Chiriko!" They saw Tasuki sitting there with blood flowing out strongly.  
  
"I'm ok, Chichiri," Tasuki reassured him. "It's not that bad."  
  
"Yes it is, no da. It bleeds badly." Chichiri's hand was covered in blood as he applied pressure to the gash.  
  
"I agree, Tasuki," Hotohori said in concern. His larger hand covered Chichiri's.  
  
They all noticed with surprise that Chichiri didn't flinch away as he usually did when another person (besides Tasuki) touched him. But they didn't say anything.  
  
"You really should get stitches," Chiriko said. "Mitsukake won't be back for hours. He and Tamahome are going with Miaka and Yui to the library to see if they can find the book the girls keep seeing in their dreams."  
  
Tasuki shook his head stubbornly. "I don't need."  
  
Nuriko grabbed Tasuki's tessen quickly. "Go, or I'll 'Lekka Shien' you myself, Tasuki!"  
  
"Fine," Tasuki grumbled.  
  
1 At the Hospital.  
  
"Lekka Shien!" The blast was knocked aside by Nuriko. The doctor cringed on the floor.  
  
Tasuki was about to do it again when he saw Chichiri watching him. Worry and concern showed in Chichiri's warm mahogany eyes. He stopped and sat there quietly.  
  
Chichiri held Tasuki's hand as the gash was stitched up. The doctor ran out of the room quickly before he got 'Lekka Shien'ed again.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri had changed their clothes. Chichiri wore an old pair of Tasuki's pants held up with a drawstring, and the same shirt he'd been wearing earlier.  
  
The clothes were very baggy on him, Tasuki noted. But Chichiri still looked adorable to Tasuki. He'd had to change all of his clothes.  
  
Tasuki scowled at Nuriko. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yes." Nuriko led the way outside. It had started to snow.  
  
Chichiri gasped in awe. "What is it, no da?"  
  
"Snow, Chichiri. Haven't you ever seen it before?" Hotohori asked curiously.  
  
"I've moved around a lot, no da." Chichiri tried to catch the snow. "It disappeared, no da!"  
  
"Hell," Tasuki said. "I forgot Christmas was almost here." He looked sheepish as Chichiri looked at him with wonder on his face.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori smiled at seeing Chichiri having fun. He and Chiriko watched the snow fall, trying to catch it.  
  
"My teacher told me that no two snowflakes are alike," Chiriko said.  
  
Tasuki walked over to Chichiri, grinning. "Pretty, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, no da!" Chichiri started to feel kind of cold all over. At first, he thought it was the snow sticking to him.  
  
Tasuki felt a wrench in the air around him. A dark presence was near. He looked directly at Chichiri.  
  
Nuriko, Chiriko, and Hotohori felt it as well. They turned to look at Tasuki, who stared at Chichiri. They then looked at Chichiri as well.  
  
Chichiri felt weird. He was walking forward, but he wasn't doing it. He couldn't even talk. A burning pain was on his forehead. He cringed.  
  
"Tasuki. I feel weird." Chichiri said, and then fell silent.  
  
Tasuki saw a blue mark glowing on Chichiri's forehead. Chichiri's eyes were strange. There seemed to be some kind of internal conflict going on in them.  
  
Chichiri battled internally for control of his body. He was walking directly into the street. Then the strange presence left his mind and he regained control. He was confused and looked around.  
  
"Chichiri!" Nuriko screamed. Chichiri turned and saw a car heading directly towards him.  
  
Tasuki dove at Chichiri and knocked him out of the street.  
  
Chichiri looked at Tasuki, his eyes full of fear and confusion.  
  
"What were you doing, Chichiri?" asked Tasuki in horror.  
  
"I do not know, Tasuki, no da. I couldn't control myself for a few moments, no da." Chichiri was shivering.  
  
Tasuki touched Chichiri's face softly. His pale skin was cold to the touch. He exchanged a look with Nuriko and Hotohori. "Let's go home, Chichiri. You're cold," Tasuki said gently.  
  
Chichiri nodded and they headed back to the apartment.  
  
2 An hour later.  
  
Chichiri stepped into the shower, washing off the dirt and blood.  
  
Tasuki looked at Nuriko and Hotohori. "One of them can control minds. I saw a blue mark appear on Chichiri's forehead right before he walked into the street."  
  
"I thought Nakago was in love with Chichiri." Hotohori mused, brushing his long hair out of his eyes. "Why would he try to kill him?"  
  
"Don't assume that it was Nakago's doing. Someone else may have been behind it," Chiriko said quietly.  
  
Tasuki nodded slowly at looked at Nuriko. "Everyone else will be there tonight, right? I don't want him in danger."  
  
Nuriko nodded. "We'll be on the stage, but we'll be there." He looked at Chiriko. "And your parents said you couldn't come, so no sneaking out." Chiriko looked disappointed.  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat. "I shall come tonight as well. The safety of a friend is more important to me than a business deal."  
  
"Everyone who is in the audience should surround Chichiri. Amiboshi and Suboshi should stick near them tonight, in case Nakago tries to get revenge. If Nakago does try anything, he won't be able to get through the red barrier that Chichiri makes, which we, apparently, can enforce." Tasuki looked at them and took a deep breath. "So, let's get on with the show. Nuriko, will you please take Chichiri out to get some new clothes, while I take a shower and make a few calls?"  
  
Nuriko nodded, and then bit his lip. "Tasuki, do you have any spare cash? I'll pay you back after we get paid tonight.  
  
Tasuki shook his head. "Nope. Not after that hospital bill."  
  
Hotohori took out a silver credit card and handed it to Nuriko.  
  
"This should be enough to get him a few things." He looked at Nuriko. "Just don't max it out this time."  
  
Nuriko grinned sheepishly. "Ok, Hotohori. Just some jeans, shirts, socks, shoes and underwear?"  
  
"Better add a coat, boots and sweaters to that, Nuriko," Tasuki commented, gesturing to the snow.  
  
"And hats and gloves," Hotohori said. He smiled fondly. Chichiri still had an innocence about him that surprised Hotohori at times. He had acted like a kid at Christmas when Tasuki gave him some of his clothes since Chichiri's apartment had burned down with all his stuff inside. He thought for a few minutes and frowned. "School supplies, too, Nuriko. Maybe books, a computer, and a VCR." He frowned again and looked around the apartment. "I hadn't realized it was so bare, Tasuki. Better include video tapes, too, and a bigger television. Chiriko, why don't you go with them?"  
  
Tasuki tried not to crack up. Compared to his last apartment, this one was a paradise.  
  
Chiriko nodded. "I needed new shoes, anyway."  
  
"We'll have to take a bus," Nuriko decided. "I hope Chichiri won't be too scared."  
  
Chichiri came out of the bathroom in the outfit he'd had on earlier. He'd folded the long sleeves of the shirt up so his arms could be seen. His blue hair was longer than Tasuki had ever seen it, hanging down to Chichiri's waist. Water dripped onto the floor from his wet hair.  
  
"What's going on, no da?" he asked as he instinctively walked over to Tasuki. "Are you ok, my kare?" His soft hands touched the stitched gash tenderly.  
  
"Fine, Chichiri." He grinned at him. "Nuriko's going to take you shopping. I don't mind you wearing my stuff, but I'm afraid you'll freeze in the winter without a coat." He looked at Nuriko and Hotohori, his eyes pleading for them to back him up.  
  
"He's right, Chichiri. It's really cold outside," Nuriko commented.  
  
"Indeed. Some friends we would be if we let you freeze." Hotohori smiled gently at Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri shrugged. "Ok, no da." He did not understand what all the fuss was about, but if Tasuki thought he should get some new things, who was he to argue.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Promises, Part 2

Notes: This story is a sequel to Lost Memories and does not follow the FY Storyline. These characters are not my original creation.  
  
Promises  
  
Part 2  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
1 Tasuki's Apartment  
  
The intercom buzzed.  
  
"My lord, your limousine has arrived," the superintendent informed Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Thank you," he automatically responded. He looked at the others and took out his car keys. "Nuriko, you can borrow my car. My parents must've forgotten I was driving it." He tossed the keys to the other boy. "Just don't break anything this time." He looked at Chichiri, eyeing the youth's long hair. "Better get a haircut, too, Chichiri." Hotohori grinned. "Your hair is longer than mine." He looked at his watch. "I'd better go now so I'm not late for the concert."  
  
"Ok, no da." Chichiri touched his hair, which was still dripping. "Hai, it's very long. I have never cut it before. Bye, Hotohori." He went back into the bathroom to dry his hair some more.  
  
Tasuki grinned. "See ya later, Hotohori."  
  
"Nuriko, take care of him," Hotohori told the violet-haired boy, concern in his eyes. "He's finally getting better. Farewell." He swept out of the room, with his own long, brown hair flowing out behind him.  
  
"I will," Nuriko called after Hotohori. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, Hotohori," said Chiriko with a smile. He went over to the phone, to call his parents and tell them he was going to hang out with Nuriko for a while.  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko heard a cry of "Da!!" from the bathroom.  
  
They ran in and saw that Chichiri had tripped over the hairdryer cord and had fallen in the tub.  
  
Tasuki helped Chichiri out, and started to crack up. Nuriko was grinning and laughing. Chichiri let out a tiny giggle, which turned into full-blown laughter.  
  
"Clumsy, no da!" Chichiri said. He was grinning and looked sheepish.  
  
"Tasuki, I'll bring Hotohori's car around to the front while Chichiri puts his shoes on," Nuriko said, wanting to give them some privacy. He walked out of the apartment.  
  
"I'll come with you." Chiriko ran after Nuriko. "I've never been in Hotohori's car before."  
  
"Aw, Chichiri." Tasuki hugged him hard. "You always know how to make me happy."  
  
Chichiri's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Tasuki, no da."  
  
"Sit down and I'll brush your hair."  
  
Chichiri sat down on the chair, and Tasuki picked up the brush. He gently ran it through Chichiri's fine, silky hair.  
  
"Tasuki?" Chichiri asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Chichiri?" Tasuki responded, distracted by the feel of Chichiri's hair brushing his hands. It seemed so familiar, somehow.  
  
Chichiri turned and faced Tasuki. "Will you kiss me, no da?" A blush settled over his face, and Chichiri felt very self-conscious, especially because he wasn't used yet to not having his mask to hide his scar. He looked down at the floor.  
  
Tasuki responded by putting the brush down. He cupped Chichiri's face in his hands, tilted it up, and knelt down. Leaning forward, his lips touched Chichiri's. Warmth filled both of them as Chichiri responded, his hands reaching up and touching Tasuki's red hair. Tasuki ran his fingers through Chichiri's blue hair, as the kiss deepened. They broke apart after a few moments, gasping for air.  
  
"Shin'ai, Tasuki. Eiei," Chichiri's warm lips whispered against Tasuki's.  
  
"Wo ai ni, Chichiri." Tasuki's lips claimed Chichiri's again.  
  
They kissed long and hard, passion burning in their veins. Electricity seemed to spark between then and the warmth grew to a fire. As Tasuki began to lean Chichiri back.  
  
"I.uh." Chiriko stammered, as he stood in the doorway. "We'll.we'll be waiting in the car, Chichiri." Chiriko turned and ran out of the apartment.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki broke apart, smiling at each other.  
  
Chichiri walked into the living room. He began to put his shoes on. His face was still flushed from that last kiss. Chichiri bit his lower lip nervously. He was afraid of going out in public. He wasn't scared of Nuriko and Chiriko, but of Nakago. What if Nakago showed up again and Tasuki wasn't there with him? Chichiri didn't want to face Nakago without Tasuki.  
  
As if on cue, Tasuki walked out of the bathroom. He saw Chichiri pause in the middle of tying his shoes. Tasuki had a feeling of what Chichiri was thinking. He sat down next to Chichiri, holding a rubber band. He gently tied Chichiri's hair back from his face.  
  
"Chichiri, it'll be ok." Tasuki hugged him gently.  
  
"I'm just scared, Tasuki, scared that he'll show up again." Chichiri looked down at the ground.  
  
Tasuki raised his eyebrows in surprise. Chichiri usually avoided talking about Nakago and pretended that it had never happened occasionally. Chichiri was good at hiding his feelings, but Tasuki had been there for three months now, and he knew when Chichiri was frightened.  
  
"Nuriko won't let anything happen to you. And Chiriko will be there, too," Tasuki reminded Chichiri. "I don't think even Nakago could stand up to Nuriko."  
  
Chichiri felt a lot better now. "Thanks, Tasuki," he whispered. He kissed Tasuki softly on the lips before standing up and leaving.  
  
Tasuki watched him go, with a fond smile on his face. Then he got up to get ready for the concert tonight.  
  
2 Hotohori's Car  
  
Nuriko looked up in surprise as Chiriko ran back out of the apartment building, his face bright red. He jumped into the backseat of the car.  
  
"What's wrong, Chiriko?" Nuriko looked at the young boy curiously.  
  
"I went to fetch Chichiri, and they were." Chiriko's face was beet red.  
  
"They were what?" Nuriko had a pretty good idea of what they were doing, but he wanted it confirmed.  
  
"They were kissing. I think they would have done more if I hadn't walked in on them." Chiriko looked very embarrassed. "Next time, you go fetch Chichiri."  
  
As if summoned by his name being spoken, Chichiri walked out of the apartment building, looking apprehensive.  
  
He looked around as Nuriko shouted, "Chichiri! Over here!"  
  
Chichiri walked over to the car and got in. He sat down in the passenger seat and looked around. "Neat car, no da." He fastened the seat-belt after a few tries, and Nuriko looked at Chiriko.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Chiriko nodded. He'd buckled in when he had come back.  
  
The car keys were turned and Nuriko took off like a light.  
  
Chiriko groaned and gulped softly. This was going to be a bad car ride.  
  
3 The Mall  
  
Three hours had gone by since Chiriko, Chichiri, and Nuriko had left the apartment building. Since then, Nuriko had bought Chichiri dozens of clothes, shoes, boots, gloves, and a coat. Also a computer, printer, CD- ROMs, a VCR, video tapes, and a giant sized television. All of the items were being loaded into Hotohori's humongous car by store personnel. Now, only one thing remained. A haircut.  
  
Chichiri didn't think he needed all this stuff, but Nuriko and Chiriko both said that Hotohori had insisted on it all. Including the haircut.  
  
"No, no da." Chichiri dug his heels in. He covered his hair with his hands.  
  
"Chichiri, I will carry you in there if I have to." Nuriko looked dead serious.  
  
Chichiri tried to bolt, but Chiriko caught his hand.  
  
"Chichiri, I think Tasuki would like to see you with a haircut. You shouldn't hide behind your hair all the time," Chiriko said gently.  
  
"He's right, Chichiri." Nuriko placed her hand on Chichiri's shoulder. The youth looked up quietly. "If nothing else, get a trim," he suggested.  
  
"Ok, no da." Chichiri looked doubtful, but dutifully followed Nuriko and Chiriko. He froze for a moment when he thought he felt someone watching him. His eyes looked back and forth, not seeing anyone. Then he continued to follow Nuriko and Chiriko, who walked back to him.  
  
"Come on, slowpokes," Nuriko said impatiently. He saw a strange look on Chichiri's face, as if he sensed something. "You ok?"  
  
Chiriko saw Chichiri clench his hands, fighting off bad memories.  
  
"Yes, no da. For a moment, I thought I felt something. I guess it was nothing." Chichiri smiled brightly at Nuriko and Chiriko. "Let's keep moving, so I can see my kare sing!"  
  
They laughed and walked with him.  
  
Soi watched them from the shadows. She didn't understand why Nakago was so damn obsessed with this boy-man. She loved Nakago, but he loved Chichiri. It just wasn't fair. She followed them, trying to find a moment when Chichiri would be vulnerable. And trying to find out why he was chosen instead of her.  
  
Chichiri sat in the chair, as the hairdresser put the finishing touches on his hair. It was a lot shorter now, and he had long bangs now. He looked over at Chiriko and Nuriko nervously.  
  
They gave him thumbs-up. "You look hot, Chichiri!" called Nuriko.  
  
Chichiri flushed. "I hope Tasuki will like it, no da."  
  
"I know he will," Chiriko said cheerfully. "I love it!"  
  
After the hairdresser was paid, Nuriko had a good idea.  
  
"Chichiri, why don't you wear some of your new clothes home to surprise Tasuki?" he suggested.  
  
"Good idea, no da."  
  
So they took a box of clothes from the car. Chichiri went into the bathroom. He took off Tasuki's shirts, pants, and shoes. Then, he put on the white shirt, green pants, and blue jacket. He liked those colors the best, and they suited him. At least, that's what Nuriko had said. He then pulled on the black shoes. Chichiri had to admit that these clothes fit him a lot better than Tasuki's. He walked out of the bathroom carrying Tasuki's clothes in the box.  
  
Nuriko whistled. Chiriko gaped in awe.  
  
Chichiri looked at them curiously. "What is it, no da?"  
  
"God, Chichiri, you look great," Nuriko exclaimed loudly enough for the people walking past them to stop and stare at him.  
  
"Yeah, Chichiri." Chiriko's voice held a note of awe.  
  
Chichiri turned bright red again. "Do you think Tasuki will approve, no da?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"If it doesn't, I'm going to pound his skull in," Nuriko vowed.  
  
Soi had an idea, and faded from sight. She appeared in the parking lot, and set her traps.  
  
Nuriko and Chiriko were walking slightly ahead of Chichiri, when they walked into something strange. It grabbed a hold of them, and they couldn't break free. Chichiri had dropped the box, and bent down to catch it.  
  
When he looked up, he gasped. A wrenching fear went through his entire body. Not again, he prayed.  
  
"Run, Chichiri!" Nuriko shouted at him. "You have to live!"  
  
Those words jarred something in Chichiri's memory.  
  
He stood there on the battlefield, watching the horror of his friends being massacred.  
  
4 "Stop this! It's me you want, Nakago! Take me and leave them alone!" Chichiri shouted with tears running down his face. The others had sealed him in the magic circle, so he couldn't surrender.  
  
"Chichiri, no! Run! You have to live!" Nuriko shouted as Ashiteru stabbed him directly through the heart. He fell down and didn't move.  
  
"Damn it, Chichiri," Tasuki shouted. He shook Chichiri hard. "You're the one who holds us together!"  
  
Chichiri shook his head and looked at Nuriko and Chiriko.  
  
"No more," he shouted. A staff appeared before him, glowing red. He twirled it and pointed it at the invisible webbing. A Ki blast tore from Chichiri and broke the web apart. His mark glowed brighter than ever before. This was a fully awakened Chichiri.  
  
Nuriko and Chiriko looked at Chichiri. He looked at them and tensed.  
  
Then he flipped directly over them as a whip lashed out. His staff deflected it and he counter-struck with another Ki blast.  
  
Soi was forced to reveal herself. "I didn't expect you to remember those spells, Chichiri." Her voice was laced with hatred.  
  
Nuriko and Chiriko looked at Chichiri, who seemed different, somehow. Images snapped through their memories; images of an older Chichiri, wearing a blue kasa, green pants, and a white shirt. He held the staff in his hands then just like he did now. But he spoke in a different language. And Nuriko and Chiriko understood it.  
  
"Leave this place, Soi." Even Chichiri's voice sounded different. Older and sadder. "Must we continue this fight, after years of peace?"  
  
"Yes!" she hissed at him. "If it weren't for you, I'd be the one with Nakago." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Wait a minute. You're the old Chichiri, not the frail and weak reborn Chichiri." Soi suddenly looked afraid. "How can you be in control?" She distracted him as she drew a dagger.  
  
Chichiri just looked at her. "Return to Nakago, Soi. Did he honestly think that I would change my heart? Tell him that what I said then still holds true. 'While hearts can reach and hands can touch, I'll never be his. And neither will they.' This boy possesses my soul but not my memories. Suzaku is with him, and he has my abilities. "  
  
Soi flung her dagger at him, and Chichiri caught it in his right palm. The knife penetrated the veins in his right palm. She then vanished in anger.  
  
Chichiri turned to Nuriko and Chiriko. "I thought you were dead." He looked relieved and happy.  
  
Nuriko and Chiriko stared at him, blinking.  
  
Chichiri felt weird. He moaned as he fell backwards. The staff clinked on the floor. Nuriko ran forward and  
  
caught him. Chichiri's features shifted. The sadness and older look erased from his face entirely, and he looked like himself again.  
  
Blood poured out of Chichiri's right hand. Nuriko tore his sleeve and wrapped it around the deep cut.  
  
Chiriko looked frightened. He licked his lips and looked at Nuriko. Then his gaze lowered to Chichiri.  
  
"I'm starting to believe that reincarnation stuff, Nuriko. How else can you explain all of that?" Chiriko referred to Chichiri's dramatic change. He picked up the staff. "We'd better get Chichiri some stitches, too, and get back to the others before something else happens."  
  
Nuriko nodded. "I just hope Tasuki will forgive us," he whispered.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Promises, Part 3

Note: These characters are not my own creation. This story does not follow the known FY storyline. The language is PG. (Hey, Tasuki's in there. What do you expect?)  
  
Promises  
  
Part 3  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
Nuriko and Chiriko rushed Chichiri to the nearest hospital. Blood was staining the interior of Hotohori's car. Chiriko applied pressure to Chichiri's palm as tightly as he could. Chichiri's skin was ghastly white.  
  
"The circle." Chichiri moaned. "Don't break the circle."  
  
When they arrived, Nuriko jumped out of the car with the keys, ran over to Chiriko's door, and scooped up Chichiri.  
  
He gasped as he saw all of the blood. "God, I've never seen anything like that." He ran into the Emergency Room carrying Chichiri. Chiriko was right behind him, after locking up the car.  
  
The nurse on duty looked up.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble?" She froze and stared at the blood running down Nuriko's torn shirt. "Oh my. Come this way, dear." She led them down to a room.  
  
Nuriko lay Chichiri flat on the bed, and held his right arm up high to try to stop the bleeding. Chiriko was pale himself, as he looked at Chichiri.  
  
The doctor hurried in. "What seems to be the problem?" He looked at the three of them. Chichiri was the only one who didn't have blood all over, because his arm had been held by Chiriko.  
  
"A thief stabbed through his palm with a sharp knife," Nuriko said. "We tried applying pressure to it and bandaged it, but it won't stop."  
  
The doctor nodded slowly. He stuck his head out of the room. "Nurse, get me to medical tools! NOW!" He walked over to Chichiri and touched his forehead. The kid was cold and shaking.  
  
"Tasuki." he moaned. "I want Tasuki."  
  
"Chiriko, stay with him. I'd better call Hotohori." Nuriko looked stricken. He thought this was all his fault; he'd insisted that Chichiri would be fine with him. And now Chichiri looked.dead.  
  
Nuriko walked down to the nurses' station. "I need to call his family," he said. The kindly nurse showed him to a room where a phone was located.  
  
Nuriko slowly dialed Hotohori's number. The phone rang twice.  
  
"Moshimoshi," Hotohori said.  
  
"Hotohori?" whispered Nuriko in a stricken voice.  
  
"Nuriko? What's wrong?" Hotohori suddenly had a sinking feeling.  
  
Nuriko said faintly, "Ashikarazu, Hotohori." He started to cry.  
  
"Zentai, Nuriko!" Hotohori really didn't have a good feeling now, because Nuriko was crying.  
  
"It's Chichiri." Nuriko sobbed. "We were leaving and Soi."  
  
"Is he."  
  
"No, but he's hurt badly. His hand won't stop bleeding. And it stained your car."  
  
"I'll be right there." Hotohori hung up and ordered his limousine readied.  
  
Nuriko hung the phone up and walked back down to the room. He was too scared to tell Tasuki what had happened without Hotohori there.  
  
The doctor was stitching up Chichiri's right palm. He had opened his eyes. Chiriko was talking to him, asking him questions. Nuriko sat down in the chair next to Chiriko.  
  
The doctor saw the stricken look on Nuriko's face. "He'll live," he assured them. "But it was a bad cut that sliced through a vein. It'll take a while for it to heal." He tied off the stitches and washed his hands.  
  
Hotohori burst into the room. "Is he all right?"  
  
The doctor blinked at seeing the young lord. "Don't worry, he'll be fine in a day or two." He wrapped gauze around stitches and used medical tape on it.  
  
Hotohori nodded slowly. He saw the expression on Nuriko's face. Blood was all over his face and clothes.  
  
"Can we take him home now?" Hotohori asked softly.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Let him rest for about two hours." He stood up. "He's lucky you got him here so fast," he said, looking at Nuriko and Chiriko. He then walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hotohori," said Nuriko. "I did my best."  
  
"We both did," Chiriko said. "Soi came out of nowhere. Chichiri's the one who fought her off."  
  
"We were trapped in a web of some kind," Nuriko explained. "Not even Chichiri sensed it."  
  
"I see," Hotohori said gently. "We have four hours until the concert. I suggest we take Chichiri home and let him rest. We can also bring in his things. Then, we'll talk to Tasuki." He could sense there was something they weren't saying, by the strange looks they kept giving Chichiri.  
  
"I feel weak, no da," Chichiri said. He sat up and fell to one side. Hotohori caught him and picked him up gently.  
  
He looked at Nuriko, who had a trace of envy on his face. "I would've let you carry him, Nuriko, but the blood."  
  
Nuriko nodded and led the way to the car.  
  
Hotohori gaped when he saw the blood in the backseat. "Lets move all of Chichiri's things into my limousine," he said. "That would just freak Tasuki out more."  
  
Chiriko and Nuriko began loading the boxes into the limo with the driver's help. They then climbed into the car as the driver held the door open. Chiriko still held the gleaming staff in his hands.  
  
The driver then closed the door and took his seat up front. "Where to, my lord?"  
  
"Genroe's apartment building," Hotohori responded. Chichiri had fallen asleep, sitting next to Hotohori. He looked very white.  
  
The driver sped off. The distance was, thankfully, less than ten blocks away. He made it there in no time.  
  
"Nuriko, hand Chichiri to me when I get out," said Hotohori, as the driver opened the door for them.  
  
Nuriko did so quietly. Chiriko followed them upstairs, being silent for once. Both of them were carrying boxes again, along with the driver, and Chiriko carried the staff as well. Nuriko carried five boxes at once.  
  
By the time they got to Tasuki and Chichiri's apartment, the driver had carried most of the boxes upstairs. They sat in the hallway in front of the door.  
  
Hotohori looked at the sleeping boy in his arms.  
  
Tasuki was going to be so pissed, thought Nuriko. He braced himself as Chiriko rang the doorbell.  
  
Nuriko stood in front of Hotohori as the door opened.  
  
"Come on in," Tasuki said, and froze. "Nuriko." He gasped at the blood all over Nuriko's torn shirt. Chiriko had blood all over him as well and held a golden staff. "What happened?"  
  
Hotohori stepped forward, holding Chichiri carefully.  
  
"Chichiri!" Tasuki cried. His clothes and hair looked great in Tasuki's mind, but he was more focused on how pale Chichiri was. Chichiri opened his eyes for a few moments, and then sank back into sleep.  
  
"Tasuki." he whispered.  
  
Tasuki took Chichiri in his arms. He carried him tenderly into the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He covered him gently with the blankets, because Chichiri was ice-cold to the touch. He touched the bandaged hand gently and then he stormed back into the main room.  
  
The others had dragged in most of the boxes when he got back.  
  
"How in the Hell did that happen?" Tasuki hissed angrily, gesturing towards the bedroom.  
  
"He'll be better in a few hours, Tasuki." Hotohori looked at him compassionately. "I do not know the whole story, myself." He looked at Nuriko and Chiriko. "Perhaps you could explain it now, please?"  
  
"Hai," Nuriko sighed.  
  
He and Chiriko told the story- how everything had been fine up until they went to the hairdresser's; how Chichiri had sensed something possibly, but had insisted it was nothing; how Soi had trapped them in the parking lot; and how Chichiri had been the one to drive her off. And what the doctor had said.  
  
"I'm telling you, something about Chichiri changed," Nuriko said for the third time. "He sounded and looked older. And after she left, he turned to us and said, 'I thought you were dead..' You wanna tell me where that came from?"  
  
"There was something about him.That Chichiri said that the Chichiri we know '.possesses his soul but not his memories. His talents and Suzaku are with him.' " Chiriko said earnestly. "That what he said exactly."  
  
Hotohori looked thoughtful. "Anything else?"  
  
"He mentioned the not breaking the circle again," Nuriko said. "I'm so sorry, Tasuki." He looked downcast.  
  
Tasuki sighed. "It's not your fault. But I can't wait to get my hands on that bitch."  
  
"He'll still be able to go the concert," Hotohori reassured him. "And with all of us there, there's no way Soi or Nakago could interfere."  
  
Tasuki nodded. "I just. I just love him so damn much. It hurts to see him like that."  
  
"I understand," Nuriko said. "I've got to get home to change my clothes and take a shower. I can't go to the concert like this."  
  
"I've got to go catch the bus," Chiriko announced. He walked over to Tasuki and handed the staff to him. "This is the staff that appeared when Chichiri changed. See you tomorrow." He left the apartment.  
  
Hotohori looked at Nuriko. Now he was the one who seemed frail and lost. Nuriko's eyes were sad as he saw Chichiri's sleeping form on the bed.  
  
Nuriko reached into his pocket and pulled out Hotohori's credit card and keys. He handed them to Hotohori. "Here," he said numbly. "I'll see you guys in a few hours." He walked to the door and walked out. Nuriko's face was still ashen.  
  
"See you tonight, Tasuki," Hotohori said. He walked after Nuriko quickly.  
  
Tasuki walked back into the bedroom. He set the alarm clock to go off in two hours, and then got into bed with Chichiri, who immediately curled up to him. He lay there, holding Chichiri tightly until he fell asleep.  
  
1 Nuriko's Apartment  
  
Nuriko opened the door to his apartment. He walked inside, and collapsed to the ground, leaning against the wall. He sobbed against his hands. God, Chichiri could have died because of me, he shouted at himself.  
  
Hotohori heard anguished sobs coming from Nuriko's apartment. The door was wide open, so he walked inside. He found Nuriko huddled against the wall. He walked over and gently placed a hand on Nuriko's shoulder.  
  
Nuriko looked up in surprise. He flushed when he saw Hotohori looking at him in concern. Tears were still running down his beautiful face.  
  
Hotohori gently wiped them away. "Are you ok, Nuriko?"  
  
"Yes.no," admitted Nuriko. He looked downcast.  
  
Hotohori had never seen Nuriko so sad. "What's wrong?" He knelt on the floor next to Nuriko.  
  
"I failed him. I failed Chichiri. and I failed you," Nuriko wept. "I wasn't able to protect him."  
  
Hotohori embraced Nuriko. If he saw the flush on the other boy's face, he gave no sign. "Nuriko, I'm sure you tried your best. You always do."  
  
Nuriko nodded slowly. "I'm just so scared." He looked into Hotohori's beautiful eyes. "And I finally realized something. I wouldn't mind dying, if it kept them alive."  
  
Hotohori blinked in surprise. "Strange, but I feel that way too."  
  
They smiled at each other. But they made no move to separate.  
  
Hotohori felt strange, as he looked down at Nuriko. Even with blood on him, Nuriko was still beautiful to him Hotohori admitted in his heart.  
  
Nuriko looked at Hotohori. As always, his beauty, both outside and inside, made Nuriko fill with longing. He wanted to brush the hair out of Hotohori's eyes. But Hotohori had never looked at him that way. That's why Nuriko was surprised when Hotohori's gentle lips touched his soft and sweetly.  
  
Magic soared between them. My god, Hotohori thought. Is this what Tasuki and Chichiri feel when they kiss? The kiss deepened as Nuriko's long hidden feelings surged forth, surprising Hotohori, as he began to respond.  
  
"Ahem." coughed Mitsukake, as he, Tamahome, Miaka, and Yui stood there.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori broke apart. Both looked highly embarrassed. They stood up and looked at the others.  
  
Hotohori gave Nuriko a significant look that said, we'll talk about this later.  
  
Nuriko nodded. "How went your search for the book?" he asked Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome shook his head. "No luck."  
  
"We were on our way to say hello to Chichiri and Tasuki," Miaka said.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I need to go home and get ready for the concert tonight." He licked his lips and vaguely waved goodbye to the others as he walked out.  
  
After Hotohori left, Nuriko looked at the others with a flash of worry on his face. That's when they got a good look at his bloody clothes.  
  
Yui and Miaka screamed.  
  
Nuriko stared at them. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Mitsukake stepped forward. "Where are you hurt, Nuriko?"  
  
Tamahome was pale.  
  
"No, I'm not hurt," Nuriko said, remembering the blood. "Tasuki and Chichiri both are, but Chichiri got it worse." He bit his lower lip. "This blood is Chichiri's. Mitsukake, please do what you can for them. I'm going to take a shower and then head upstairs. Oh, yeah, you're all invited to the concert," Nuriko said, as he headed to the bathroom. "The invitations are upstairs, with Tasuki."  
  
The others looked at each other, and then tore out of the apartment and up the stairs to Tasuki's apartment. The door was locked and nobody answered. So Tamahome did what he felt was the only acceptable thing to do.  
  
He broke down the door.  
  
Tasuki was startled awake. He grabbed his tessen and ran into the living room, shouting, "Lekka Shien!!"  
  
Tamahome barely dodged the flames. "Watch it, Tasuki!"  
  
"Gomen, Tamahome," Tasuki said. "It has been a hard day." Tamahome looked at him closely and saw the stitches on Tasuki's forehead.  
  
Mitsukake stepped forward and touched the wound gently. After a few moments, it healed over. Tasuki tried to move away, but it was too late.  
  
He sighed, then ran back into the bedroom. "Mitsukake, come quickly," called Tasuki. All of them followed Tasuki. And all of them looked horrified when they saw how pale Chichiri was. His skin was naturally pale, but now looked pure white.  
  
Mitsukake touched Chichiri's forehead and focused. It took over three minutes for there to be any noticeable change in Chichiri's coloring. The paleness faded away, and Chichiri opened his eyes. Mitsukake looked exhausted.  
  
"Tasuki, no da," Chichiri said happily. He sat up, and tried to embrace his love. He winced as he moved his right hand.  
  
Tasuki hugged Chichiri since Chichiri couldn't hug him. He looked relieved. "Thank you, Mitsukake," whispered Tasuki with tears running down his face.  
  
"Hey, the concert's still on tonight, isn't it, Tasuki?" asked Tamahome.  
  
"Yes." Tasuki was holding Chichiri close. "Did I tell you yet, Chichiri, that I love your haircut?"  
  
Chichiri beamed. "Thanks, Tasuki. Nuriko said he'd crack your skull if you said you didn't, no da."  
  
Tasuki laughed, as did Tamahome and the others. "He could try." His grin told them all what he thought of that.  
  
Miaka was looking around the room. She gasped as she saw the staff.  
  
"That staff. I've seen it somewhere before," she whispered. But she didn't say a word to the others. Tasuki and Chichiri were talking to each other.  
  
Tamahome looked at Miaka. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai. Just excited about the concert. Hotohori got us great seats," she said.  
  
Yui beamed. "And we'll finally see if Tasuki is as good a singer as he brags."  
  
Tasuki scowled at Yui. "Just you wait." He looked back at Chichiri. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"No, no da," Chichiri said quickly.  
  
Too quickly, in Tasuki's opinion. He hid a frown, and decided to talk to Chichiri about it later.  
  
1.1 To be continued. 


	4. Promises, Part 4

Note: None of these are my original characters. The language is PG. The song 'How Do I Reach You' is my own creation, and the song 'Forevermore' is the work of someone else. The lyrics are offset with ****.  
  
Promises  
  
Part 4  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
Chichiri jumped up and down impatiently as he waited for the concert to start. He stood there with Mitsukake and Tamahome right behind him, ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble. Amiboshi, Suboshi, and Tomo stood there next to him with Miaka and Yui cheering.  
  
Mitsukake and Tamahome laughed.  
  
"Relax, Chichiri," said Amiboshi. "It'll be starting any minute now."  
  
A few second later, the lights dimmed. The stage lit up, and Chichiri could see Tasuki, Nuriko, and Hotohori clearly. He cheered.  
  
Tasuki strummed a chord on electric guitar. Nuriko and Hotohori were each positioned at microphones.  
  
They immediately started with their current number one hit.  
  
"They're good, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed.  
  
Then, Tasuki took a step up to the microphone and tossed his guitar to Nuriko. He'd written this song just for Chichiri.  
  
Nuriko played a soft chord.  
  
Tasuki's sweet tenor voice started singing.  
  
**************************************  
  
I don't know how to help you;  
  
You're drifting far away.  
  
Please tell me what I need to do  
  
To make you forget about that day.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chichiri froze in shock. So did the group he was with.  
  
**********************************************  
  
How do I reach within your heart  
  
And put back the pieces that were torn apart.  
  
How can I show you that I love you anyway  
  
And tell you it gets stronger with every day.  
  
All I want to know..  
  
How do I reach you?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Tasuki's voice had agony and pain in it, Chichiri could hear. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes. How could Tasuki love him so much?  
  
**********************************************  
  
I hear your cries at night;  
  
What he did must've really hurt you bad  
  
I wish that I'd been there sooner to see that sight  
  
I want to stop you from being so sad  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chichiri's lower lip began to tremble. Tears were running down his face.  
  
Mistukake watched Chichiri as Tasuki sang directly to him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
How do I reach within your heart  
  
And put back the pieces that were torn apart.  
  
How can I show you that I love you anyway  
  
And tell you it gets stronger every day.  
  
All I want to know..  
  
How do I reach you?  
  
*********************************************  
  
Tasuki could see Chichiri was crying. He continued with the next verse.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Let me into your heart, my friend.  
  
I swear I will be true  
  
Right until the very end  
  
I will never, ever leave you.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Tamahome was hugging Chichiri now, who was sobbing.  
  
********************************************  
  
How do I reach within your heart  
  
And put back the pieces that were torn apart.  
  
How can I show you that I love you anyway  
  
And tell you it gets stronger every day.  
  
All I want to know..  
  
How do I reach you?  
  
********************************************  
  
********************************************  
  
Don't be afraid to show me your pain;  
  
Don't keep it all locked up inside.  
  
We have so much more to gain  
  
If you don't try to hide.  
  
********************************************  
  
Miaka and the others were watching Chichiri. He was either really happy or really sad.  
  
*******************************************  
  
How do I reach within your heart  
  
And put back the pieces that were torn apart.  
  
How can I show you that I love you anyway  
  
And tell you it gets stronger every day.  
  
All I want to know..  
  
How do I reach you?  
  
******************************************  
  
******************************************  
  
Please trust me; can't you see my eyes  
  
They're crying because of all the pain inside.  
  
1 I know about all the cries  
  
And all that you try to hide.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chichiri's tears had soaked Tamahome's shirt. Miaka watched it with a strange sort of envy.  
  
***************************************  
  
How do I reach within your heart  
  
And put back the pieces that were torn apart.  
  
How can I show you that I love you anyway  
  
And tell you it gets stronger every day.  
  
All I want to know..  
  
How do I reach you?  
  
***************************************  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori began to sing backup with Tasuki.  
  
***************************************  
  
Can't you see that it doesn't matter to me  
  
'Cause no matter what you say or do  
  
I will always love you.  
  
**************************************  
  
Tasuki looked directly at Chichiri as he began to sing softly;  
  
**************************************  
  
I just wanna reach you  
  
And bring you back from this pain.  
  
Show you I love you anyway  
  
And it gets stronger ever day.  
  
**************************************  
  
His voice trailed off sweetly.  
  
The audience went wild. "Genroe!!" they began to cheer.  
  
Genroe winked at Nuriko. "Time for your solo." He grinned and ran backstage.  
  
"Where'd he go, no da?" Chichiri asked. He was too short to see above the crowd.  
  
Genroe walked out into the audience, who tried to grab him. He shrugged them off and walked straight over to Chichiri, who was still trying to figure out where he'd gone.  
  
"Chichiri," he called. Chichiri looked up and ran directly over to Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki caught him. He swung Chichiri around and smiled down at him.  
  
Then he gave Chichiri a magical kiss that sparked between them. Chichiri responded to it with all of the love he felt for Tasuki.  
  
As the kiss deepened, the audience started applauding.  
  
They broke apart, blushing but pleased nonetheless.  
  
Miaka and Yui ran over, followed by Mitsukake and Tamahome.  
  
"Don't run off like that, Chichiri," scolded Mitsukake. "We didn't know where you went."  
  
"Sorry Mitsukake, no da," Chichiri said, grinning up at him.  
  
Mitsukake chuckled when he saw Tasuki had his arm around Chichiri's waist.  
  
Tamahome looked at Miaka when the music started to play again.  
  
"Want to dance?" he asked shyly.  
  
She nodded, blushing. Yui felt left out until Mitsukake asked her to dance.  
  
Tasuki grinned at Chichiri. "Let's dance," he said.  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
They had just started to dance when Nuriko's solo began. His soprano voice sang out clearly.  
  
****************************************  
  
Feel the wind, feel the sun  
  
And a new day in paradise has only begun  
  
On the sand by the sea  
  
It's a peaceful oasis made for you and for me  
  
Take my hand  
  
***************************************  
  
Tasuki smiled down at Chichiri. They slowly began to sway to the music, Chichiri encircled in Tasuki's arms. Their eyes were speaking volumes.  
  
"Gomen, Tasuki. If my hand were not so injured, I could place my arms around your neck," Chichiri whispered, blushing.  
  
"No problem, Chichiri," Tasuki said, as they danced slowly.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome were looking at each other strangely.  
  
This seemed familiar to all of them, but they didn't know why.  
  
**************************************  
  
This place was always waiting  
  
This beauty all around us  
  
The air intoxicating  
  
Just like the love that found us  
  
Let's forget who we've been  
  
And give in to the dream  
  
Maybe life is a song  
  
That's how it seems  
  
**************************************  
  
Chichiri smiled dreamily at Tasuki. He felt like it was a dream, anyway.  
  
******************************************  
  
And forevermore we'll hear the music play  
  
Yes, forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way  
  
And forevermore we'll know the melody  
  
We will sing forevermore just like the peaceful sea  
  
******************************************  
  
Nuriko was filled with longing as he saw how happy Tasuki and Chichiri were. They hadn't realized that a spotlight was near them, so the audience was mostly watching them.  
  
Hotohori saw the longing on Nuriko's face. He was feeling it, as well. He walked over to him, waiting to sing backup on the refrain.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Past the clouds, past the sky  
  
We can only imagine what great mysteries lie  
  
Other moons, other stars  
  
Close your eyes and together we'll go wandering far  
  
Take my hand  
  
********************************************  
  
Nuriko was surprised when Hotohori's hand suddenly grabbed his. He looked into Hotohori's beautiful eyes. Longing was in his gaze, as well. Nuriko barely remembered the next verse.  
  
*******************************************  
  
This miracle's undying  
  
It never will forsake us  
  
We'll always keep on flying  
  
Wherever love may take us  
  
Let's forget who we've been  
  
And give in to the dream  
  
Maybe life is a song  
  
That's how it seems  
  
********************************************  
  
********************************************  
  
And forevermore we'll hear the music play  
  
Yes, forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way  
  
And forevermore we'll know the melody  
  
We will sing forevermore just like the peaceful sea  
  
*******************************************  
  
Nuriko had just finished the song when Hotohori's lips claimed his.  
  
Nuriko responded instinctively, kissing Hotohori back with the love he'd been hiding. Sparks were flying between them, and they were dimly aware that the audience was applauding.  
  
Tasuki yelled, "Way to go, Nuriko!" He smiled at Chichiri.  
  
"Wo ai ni, Chichiri, eiei," Tasuki whispered as he kissed Chichiri.  
  
"Shin'ai, Tasuki, eiei," Chichiri whispered back  
  
The End (for now until the next sequel is out) 


End file.
